leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YourPrivateNightmare/A small guide on how to cope with incompetent people
Trolling...Just troll them. Feed, or talk shit or don't help them or whatever. Don't ever flame at those so called "noobs" or "retards" or "gays" or whatever the community likes to call them. If you feel like someone's annoying you, ruining your game and stuff. Just ruin theirs. If you are lucky it will result in them flaming which you can report then. Always stay polite, alyways write "XDDDD" or "ahahahahahaha" in order to show your ignorance and douchiness to completely piss them off. Don't try to make the community a better place. YOU will fail and go insane. Just go and piss everyone off. Note, that you shall not do this right from the beginning. Always wait until these unable creatures pop up and then troll them. Maybe you even have a good team and you don't need to troll...but don't count on it. There are so many of these lurkers, that the chance to be with one is exceptionally high. Maybe you are one yourself even! Who knows? Professional trolls pick jungle in order to be able to NOT help their lanes, or pick Anivia or Trundle in case you have to block your ally#s escape at some time. Remember that not only your own team is full of idiots. The enemy team is too. So in case you need to troll them too, just feed them so there is no fun in the game (Note: Do not try this in ranked games, for the possibility to get banned is high there. In normals however, nobody cares about report and unless you flame a lot (which you shouldn't) you won't get banned) Do not leave any games, not even if you are hyper-pissed and you cannot troll your teammates. If you leave you will not see the outcome and the post-game flaming, which is everything you trolled for. Also do not trollbuild, for this is visible in the tribunal and will mark you as an offender (you won't get banned, becasue the banning only works in ranked or if you write "gg easy", but just in case...) The most important rule about trolling is, however, to have fun. Draw pleasure from the pain of others. Make them suffer like they made oyu suffer. And most of all, laugh at their childish approaches to insult you ("u r so gay, go kil uself", "**** noob feeder **** retard report for everything, I hope they instaban you") This technique might not sound honorable to you? Welö it certainly is not, but it is highly entertaining and also a great way to vent. If you troll you don't take the game seriously, and if you aren't serious you won't go mad in this asylum of a community. So kids, what have we learned today? Only wannabe pros, nabs and tryhards flame. Real Gentlemen hate with style. Follow my lead and spread hatred, chaos and anarchy amongst the ranks of the noobs. Terrorize them with your superior griefing abilities. Make them fear teh solo queue like you once did. To become a hero, you ahve to become what you fear the most. I am YPN (don#t try to find me ingame, I chose a different name), and I will punish the flamers and wannabepros and noobs whenever I can. I will be the nightmare of elohell, the defender of insanity and the harbinger genital humor. Tremble at my presence and dodge queues whenever I approach you, for I shall not show mercy to the dumb. Forgive me, Celestia, for I'm perfectly aware of what I'm doing. If you actually get to read this before it gets deleted, thank you. Category:Blog posts